Catheters are used to provide hemodialysis to patients whose kidneys are no longer able to remove toxins from the blood. The catheter is inserted into a large vein, such as the internal jugular vein, with a portion of the catheter extending externally of the patient. Insertion of the catheter into the vein requires percutaneous incisions in order to access the vein. The trauma incurred by these incisions may result in complications, such as infection, bleeding and slow healing.
Additionally, blood flow through the catheter during hemodialysis is critical to proper treatment and cleansing of the toxins from the blood. Poor blood flow through the catheter results in less efficient dialysis of the blood.
Magnets have been used for centuries to treat various ailments as an alternative to medicinal and drug therapy. Although magnets have not been medically proven to heal the sick and injured, their reputation as a therapeutic device is widely known and accepted.
It is believed that magnets affect the iron and other ionic compounds, such as compounds containing sodium, potassium, and magnesium, in each blood cell, polarizing the blood cells, and attracting the blood cells to the induced magnetic field. The increased blood flow also increases oxygen flow to the wound or damaged area served by the magnetic field, which accelerates the healing process. See Szor, J. K. et al., Use of Magnetic Therapy to Heal an Abdominal Wound, Ostomy Wound Manage, 44(5):24-9, 1998 May.
It is also believed that magnets help in the prevention and/or reduction in thrombus formation. Virchow's Triad states that a thrombus formation depends on the viscosity of the blood, injury to the vessel wall and the velocity of the blood flow. It is believed that the application of a magnetic force negates at least two legs of the triangle to increase blood flow. By utilizing the iron content in the red corpuscles, in connection with the repelling force of the south pole, the velocity of the blood is increased through the catheter and into the target vessel. Additionally, utilizing the theory proposed by Szor et al., the magnet will promote faster healing of vessel trauma, thereby effecting the clotting cascade present during vessel injury. Suspension of this thrombus forming mechanism reduces the change of the thrombus, thereby increasing flow through the vessel.
It would be beneficial to provide a magnet attached to a catheter to provide a polarizing effect on blood in the catheter. It is believed that such a device will promote healing of the incision where the catheter is inserted into the patient, as well as increase blood flow through the catheter during dialysis.